teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Hale
Biography Derek was born into a family of werewolves. His mother, Talia, was much respected within the werewolf community meaning Derek came into contact with members of a number of other packs. He and his family lived in Hale House in Beacon Hills, California and he attended Beacon Hills High School. Peter Hale claims a 15-year-old Derek conspired with an Alpha (Ennis) to have Derek's girlfriend (Paige) bitten in hopes of turning her into a werewolf. The process didn't take and, to end her suffering, Derek killed her. Having taken an innocent life, his eyes changed from yellow to blue. Sometime later, Derek entered into a relationship with werewolf hunter Kate Argent. She used him to gather information on his family making him an unwitting accomplice to the arson fire at Hale House that killed most of his family. After his Uncle Peter killed the conspirators involved in the fire, Derek killed him and took the status of Alpha Werewolf. In order to save the life of his sister Cora, long thought dead in the fire, Derek gave up the spark that made him an Alpha. His eyes turned from red back to blue. Season 1 Prior to the events in the first episode, Wolf Moon, Derek returns to Beacon Hills after the death of his sister. Scott McCall initially blames Derek for biting him and turning him into a werewolf. Derek claims he was not responsible, and that another werewolf, The Alpha, is the one who bit Scott. Derek assumes the role of a mentor to Scott, explaining what it means to be a werewolf and how to control his new instincts and nature. He also attempts to keep Scott away from The Alpha, explaining that the beast wants Scott to kill with him and join his pack. Derek tells Scott that if The Alpha finds him, Scott will have to kill with him or be killed. Kate Argent returns to Beacon Hills seeking the Alpha in Magic Bullet. She is part of a family of werewolf Hunters and shoots Derek in the arm on her first night back in town. The bullet was tipped with Nordic Blue Monkshood (wolfsbane). The bullet poisoned him, bringing him near to death. Scott helped to save his life by stealing another of the bullets from Kate’s bag during dinner with the Argent family. Derek cured himself by burning the wolfsbane from the bullet and putting the ashes on his wound. Lead hunter, Chris Argent, believed Derek knew the identity of the Alpha and ordered that he be tracked in hopes he would lead the hunters to The Alpha, but when Derek revealed to Kate that he did not know, she tried to kill him (contrary to the hunter’s moral code to not kill any werewolf not proven to have spilled human blood). (The Tell) In Heart Monitor, Derek was attacked by The Alpha at Beacon Hills High School. The Alpha attacked from behind and lifted him off the ground as gouts of blood poured from his mouth. There was much speculation that Derek was dead after this attack but he returned two episodes later. At the end of Lunatic, on the night of the full moon, Derek seemed fully recovered and stopped Scott from attacking Jackson and Allison. Then, the two werewolves fought in the woods until Scott regained control of himself. Scott asks if there is a cure and Derek says he has heard of one, killing the Alpha responsible for the bite, but that he doesn’t know if it is true. The ninth episode, Wolf's Bane opens with Derek saving Adrian Harris from the Alpha. He is then forced to go on the run from hunters and the law because Scott has told them that Derek is responsible for all the mysterious attacks and claimed that he had tried to kill the young cast during Night School. Derek ends up hiding at Stiles’ house. The pair lures Danny over to help them track down the cellphone responsible for sending a text that led Allison into danger during Night School. Stiles claims Derek is his “cousin Miguel” and uses Danny obvious attraction to Derek to convince the young man to help them hack the cell phone. Danny tracks the text to a Melissa McCall’s computer at Beacon Hills Hospital where Derek and Stiles find out the Alpha is actually a fully recovered Peter Hale. The two fight and Peter claims he killed Laura by accident and that all the other killings have been revenge against the men who helped Kate kill their family. In Co-Captain Derek seemed to have joined forces with his uncle and worked to eliminate Jackson because he had learned Scott’s secret. At the end of the episode Derek was captured by Kate and was chained in a cellar beneath the Hale House. She used an electrical device to torture him. In Formality Kate introduces Allison to the concept of werewolves by showing her Derek on the torture rack. Scott rescues Derek in Code Breaker. They, along with the rest of the gang and Chris Argent, attack the Alpha. The kids burn and cripple Peter but it is Derek, over the protestations of Scott, who delivers the death blow, slashing his claws across the Alpha’s throat killing him and assuming his position and powers. Derek is later confronted by Jackson Whittemore who demanded to be bitten and turned into a werewolf. Derek advances toward the boy and shows his fangs but the scene cuts away without revealing if Jackson got his wish. Season 2 As the new Alpha, Derek is focused on building a new werewolf pack in Season 2. "Omega" He attempts to recruit Scott but is rebuffed. Derek finds Isaac cowering in a grave and offers him help. Later Isaac Lahey seeks him out and requests to join the pack. He forces Scott to watch as the hunters kill an Omega in the woods to show him how dangerous his life would be without a pack. "Shape Shifted" Isaac is taken to jail. Derek shows up and asks Scott to help him break him out. They go to Issac's house and find evidence of his dad's abuse. Derek and Stiles attempt to break Isaac out of jail. "Ice Pick" Derek seduces Erica into the pack with the promise that his bite will cure her epilepsy and the side effects from her medications. He then focuses on Boyd, an unpopular loner, for the third member of his new pack. Scott confronts Erica, Isaac and Derek in a skating rink. Derek injures him and the wound doesn't instantly heal. "Abomination" Derek is training Isaac and Erica to the point of exhaustion because the hunters are planning something and they have to beware the new creature too. He is trying to keep them alive and trying to teach them everything he knows quickly. He and Stiles get trapped by the creature in the school's swimming pool. He recognizes the creature as a Kanima. "Venomous" After Jackson becomes paralyzed by kanima venom, Derek turns his attention to Lydia as the next likeliest suspect. Once Lydia suffers no ill effects from the venom, Derek is convinced and decides to kill her. Scott says Lydia might simply be immune but Derek argues that he's never seen or heard of anything like that. Scott points out that Derek doesn't know a lot of things like why Jackson's system rejected the bite. After Scott, Allison and Stiles defeat both Erica and Isaac, Derek says he believes that Scott has formed his own pack with his human friends. "Frenemy" Derek faces off against Jackson kanima. Derek lands some blows but mainly just tries to stay clear of the creatures claws until Chris Argent shows up and starts shooting. He follows the kanima to a club where it attacks and paralyses several dancers. Danny is among them. Then it’s all “panic at the disco” as Derek shows up all wolfed out and uses his claws to slash the kanima’s throat. "Restraint" Derek tells Isaac and Erica they need help from Scott and his friends to stop the kanima because it is more powerful than he first thought. After Erica is injured, he breaks her arm to trigger the healing process. Scott proposes a temporary alliance to stop the kanima. "Raving" Scott works with Derek and Dr. Deaton on a plan to subdue Jackson but when the time comes to implement it, The hunters show up at the warehouse and start shooting. Boyd helps Derek fight the hunters. Derek hears Scott howl and comes to his rescue. He finds him in a room full of wolfsbane vapor. Allison's mom attacks him with a knife. Derek seems to be overcome by the vapor and she beats him easily and escapes. "Party Guessed" Derek tries to lock up his pack on the full moon since he hasn't had time to train them to control their shifts. The plan goes badly when all three escape. Lydia subdues him with wolfsbane powder and uses him to bring Peter Hale back to life. "Fury" After Dr. Deaton brings him back to consciousness he goes to help Scott and Stiles at the police station. However, Jackson paralyzes him before he can help anyone. "Battlefield" Derek is on the run, hiding from the hunters after the events at the Sheriff's Office. He's hold up at Hale House when both Erica and Boyd announce they are leaving him to seek another Alpha. Peter Hale comes to offer his support and the two fight. In the end Peter manages to convince him that he knows how to and wants to help save Jackson. "Master Plan" Derek and Peter try to recruit Scott and Isaac to help them save Jackson and stop Gerard. Once they learn that Jackson was dead but is now cocooned in venom, they figure out that he is transforming into a bigger and badder Kanima. Derek pretends to want to save Jackson, but then decides there isn't enough time and conspires with Peter to kill him instead and stop Gerard in the process. After fighting with the Kanima, they manage to sink their claws into Jackson in human form and kill him a second time. Peter reveals to Isaac that the reason Derek has been trying to build his pack so fast is because he knew an Alpha Pack was coming to Beacon Hills. Season 3 "Tattoo" Kaydettikten sonra Scott ve Isaac gelen başka Alfa kurtadam, o Scott'un dövme kolunu da cildi yakmak için bir kaynak makinesini kullanarak bunu yapar. Derek'in yeni çıkan açıklanması Alfa'nın sahibi paketi kaçırdı Boyd ve Erica ve oradaki arkadaşlar arayarak dört ay boyunca emin olabiliyoruz. "Chaos Rising" Derek brings in Peter to retrieve Isaac's lost memories of The Alpha Pack. Peter's "claws to the back of the neck" gives mixed results. He dismisses the symbols on Lydia and Allison's arms as irrelevant and instead turns to Dr. Deaton to hypnotize Isaac. With the information gleaned, they plan a bank break-in. He is surprised to find his younger sister Cora (thought dead) inside the bank's vault. "Fireflies" Derek joins with Isaac and Scott to track Boyd and Cora. They stop the pair from attacking a camper and join with Chris Argent to push them toward the school. Peter tries to convince him to just kill them and make more werewolves. Derek is forced to physically restrain Boyd and Cora, holding them both, to keep them from attacking a teacher. He allows them to claw at him until the sun comes up. "Unleashed" Derek wants Cora to rest and heal. She's disappointed in him for not helping her go after the Alpha Pack. Kali and Ennis attack the loft. Derek is pinned to the floor with a steel pipe through his torso. Deucalion explains how Derek could become more powerful if he kills the Betas he's made. Derek kicks Isaac out of the loft. "Frayed" Derek plots with Cora and Boyd to kill Deucalion before he can come at them again. When Scott sets up a meeting with the Alpha Pack leader, Derek follows and is almost killed during the ensuing battle. He seeks out Jennifer Blake at school before collapsing from his injuries. "Motel California" Derek makes it home with the help of Jennifer Blake. They have sex and while sharing a post-coital kiss, his wounds heal completely. "Currents" Derek, Isaac, and Boyd lay a trap for Kali and the Alpha Pack. When they come, the trap fails and they have Jennifer hostage to make sure his Betas stay out of the fight between Kali and Derek. In the end, Kali forces Derek to kill Boyd. "Visionary" We learn about Derek's life when he was 15. He fell in love with a girl named Paige and was manipulated by his Uncle Peter Hale to get an Alpha to bite her. When her body rejected the bite, she begged him to end her suffering. He gently broke her neck and, having taken an innocent life, his eyes turned from yellow to blue. "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" He meets up with Jennifer for the first time since Boyd's death. He finds Cora in the hospital. Her wounds are not healing and Derek vows not to leave her "again". "The Overlooked" Derek learns Jennifer's true identity and tries to force her to help Cora. He is chased by Alphas and trapped in an elevator with the Darach. "Alpha Pact" Derek is rendered inert by Cora's worsening condition. Peter offers a possible solution explaining that Derek can heal Cora but in exchange he will give up the spark that makes him an Alpha. Derek chooses to save Cora. "Lunar Ellipce" Derek tries to run away from Kali but returns when Lydia screams. He joins Jennifer Blake to face Deucalion. He tricks her into restoring Deucalion's eyesight, weakening her enough for the other werewolves to stop her. Derek and Cora leave Beacon Hills together. "Anchors" A few weeks later, we see he and Peter are chained to a metal fence, being electrocuted by an unseen foe. "More Bad Than Good" Derek and Peter are rescued from their torturers by Braeden. Later they go and retrieve an artifact, a cylinder with a carved triskele on the top. "Galvanize" Derek sews Peter's finger back on. He then forces his uncle to use the remains of Talia's claws to help him communicate with his dead mother. After he returns from this "dream state," he has a look of terror on his face. "Illuminated" Derek is attacked and branded by the Oni in the parking lot outside his loft. After he recovers, he returns to his home to find a party in full swing. His attempts to fight the demons fails. "Silverfinger" Derek follows Scott to protect him from the Oni. He explains to the twins that Kira is a kitsune. "Riddled" Derek helps Scott search for Stiles. He figures out that William Barrow was using Kira to jump start the Nogitsune. "Letharia Vulpina" Agent McCall arrests him and Chris during the investigation of Silverfinger's death. Derek, later, saves Chris' life when a bomb go off in the police station. "Echo House" Derek and Chris converse in their cell discussing what to do about Stiles when and if it becomes too late to save him. "The Fox and the Wolf" After being released from custody, he helps the sheriff find a way to capture the Nogitsune. "De-Void" Possessed by one of the Nogitsune flies, he tries to burn Chris Argent alive. "Insatiable" While searching for the Nogitsune, Derek saves the Twins from a group of unknown hunters with wolfsbane-laced bullets. "The Divine Move" Derek inspires the Twins to stand and fight for Scott's cause and battles the Oni with them. Later he is attacked in the loft by Hispanic Hunters. He is "rescued" by Kate Argent who then shoots Derek in the chest. Apperances